


A Most Awesome Fanclub

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Football | Soccer, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Jensen and Jared first meet, and they're still watching Nathan on the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Awesome Fanclub

“Nice shot, Nathan!” Jensen yelled from the sidelines with a giant smile on his face. The kid was certainly better than those days when Jensen was in charge. Nathan sidestepped a few defenders then suddenly passed the ball on to Frank, who ran with the ball and narrowly missed the net.

Jensen frowned and walked along the out of bounds area, watching all the forwards in green tees bustle to stop Nathan and all his blue shirt teammates from taking the ball back. Ryan jumped into the fray, moving off his post at defense, and launched the ball far across the field, back into the other team’s territory. Jensen was amped up in seconds because Nathan’s formerly lanky, but now sturdy and muscled legs carried him to catch up to it. The feet patted it back and forth before he swung at it, knocking it with crazy precision into the three-foot space between the goalie and the net. 

“Nathan! Yeah!” he yelled and clapped his hands over his head, beaming when Nathan looked at him and smiled as he trotted back across the field. About ten seconds later, a cup of coffee appeared in front of Jensen. “You are the worst father in the world.”

Jared shivered and ducked his head low into the collar of his fleece. “What’d I miss?”

“Just your boy scoring. Again.”

“Pfft. I’ve seen it before.”

Jensen bumped his hip against Jared while trying to not roll his eyes. “You have to actually watch to know what’s going on.”

He shifted behind Jensen and rung an arm around his chest, palm resting at the opposite shoulder. “Why? I’ve got you to tell me when he dunks the ball.”

“There’s no … it’s not dunk,” Jensen nearly huffed, all while keeping his eyes on the field. 

Jared playfully bit at Jensen’s ear. “Like when you get all riled up.”

He flinched then chuckled quietly. “Still an awful father.”

“He’ll score again and I’ll see that one.”

“Maybe not.”

“You saying my kid can’t get a hat trick?” 

Jensen turned his head and stared. “You know ... that actually _is_ a soccer term.” 

"It's hockey," he quickly argued.

"It's European."

"European hockey?"

He saw Jared’s mouth twitch just so and then he was smiling. “You’re the biggest dick I’ve ever known.”

Jared tugs him tight against his chest. “You mean I’ve got the biggest dick you’ve ever known.”

He shook his head while biting down on his smile. Soon enough, the whistle blew and the kids marched off the field. Nathan ambled over to them, and Jensen immediately raised his hand with a wide smile. “Two goals, buddy!”

“I know,” Nathan beamed and gave Jensen a sharp high five.

“Two times,” he insisted and slapped Nathan’s hand again. 

Jared reached forward and rubbed Nathan’s head, despite his protests. “You hit for the cycle?”

They broke apart and Jensen toed Nathan’s silver and navy ball beside him and popped it into the air for Nathan to catch. As he cradled the ball, he whined, “Dad.”

Jensen wrapped an arm around Nathan’s neck, much like Jared had been holding him. But then he leaned hard on Nathan’s back and marched him forward, stumbling and grinning the whole way. “Your dad’s never gonna learn, is he?”

Nathan laughed and grabbed hold of Jensen’s arm. “He’s so hopeless.”

“I can actually still hear you,” Jared called out a few feet behind them. 

“I don’t know why you stick around,” Nathan said.

“Me neither, kiddo.” Jared got close and smacked loud and hard at Jensen’s ass. “Hey!” he yelled then paused to make sure he wouldn’t curse in front of other kids in the area. “Jerkface!” Suddenly Nathan’s grip on Jensen’s forearm tightened and he pitched far enough forward that Jensen’s legs left the ground and Nathan carried him forward. “How’s about some ice cream?” Jensen asked with a chuckle as he tried to reposition himself on Nathan’s back before either of them fell to the ground.

Nathan nearly dropped him then groaned under the weight that was getting harder to handle. “Dude, I dunno. Think you oughta try some salad today.”

Jensen laughed and got himself back to the ground, but soon enough to Jared jumped onto his back and recreated the whole scene. “Oh my God, you beast,” Jensen whined. 

Nathan turned, walking backwards and laughing. He popped the ball between his hands. “You’re worse than the kids in my pee wee leagues.”

“Yeah, well, we wouldn’t know any better,” Jared shot back with a playfully hurt tone. “’Cause you don’t invite us to _those_ games.”

“I’m a ref,” he sighed in return. “What’re you gonna do? Applaud me for having a whistle?”

“You might make a good striking call. I’d hate to miss it.”

Jensen tipped Jared back down then kicked his foot to the side to smack Jared in the ass. “Look at you! Learning fouls.”

“Maybe he’ll learn how to block some kicks, huh?” Nathan smirked at Jensen. Then he flipped the ball into the air and headbutted it at Jared, who didn’t see it coming and got smacked in the face. 

Jensen and Nathan laughed while Jensen tapped the ball down to the grass and dribbled it around as Nathan stepped forward, rubbing a hand through Jared’s hair. Jared took off, chasing then wrestling with Nathan all the way to the parking lot until Nathan hopped onto Jared’s back. Jensen kicked the ball up and caught it. He smiled, watching the two nearly grown men horse around. 

By the time they settled down, each of them had broad smiles, Nathan’s nearly identical to Jared’s, and it made Jensen grin even wider. “You guys ready?” he asked. 

Jared grabbed Nathan’s head and pushed him around a little. “Yeah, you up for ice cream?” Then, just because he could, he flicked at Nathan’s ear.

Nathan flinched with a grumble. He gave a quick flat look before glancing at Jensen, who just smirked in return and said, “It is tradition.”

“Yeah, when I was like nine.”

Jared scrubbed at Nathan’s moppy hair. “You were seven. And also adorable. I don’t know what’s happened to you.”

“I’m totally ordering a burger.”

Jensen shrugged. “Whatever you want. Them’s the rules.”

“And cheese fries.”

“Man, that sounds good,” Jared happily sighed. 

“And a milkshake.”

“Boy,” Jensen said firmly but with a crooked smile as he slapped at Nathan’s thigh. “Don’t wanna turn your quads into butter like your daddy.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jared shot out, unbelievably fond. 

Nathan smirked, “Good thing I got my mama’s legs.”

Jared laughed. “Yeah, right.”

They split up, Nathan off to his car as he called out that he’d meet them there. And not a second too soon, Jared moved in and kissed Jensen, hands curling around his hips. Suddenly his face bumped hard into Jensen’s and then they heard the soccer ball hit the ground before Nathan jogged closer and picked it up. “Stop making out in public. You’re old.”

Jensen rubbed his nose while Jared tucked him in closer. “Yeah, but we’re hot.”

“Maybe in your prime,” Nathan laughed as he ran off to his car. 

“What a punk.”

“Wonder where he gets it from,” Jensen muttered. 

He leaned in close again, teasing Jensen with barely there kisses. “Totally from you. You’re a bad influence.”

Jensen reached forward for a full, loud kiss then punched at Jared’s stomach as he turned to the car. His voice was smug when he said, “I’m totally the best thing to ever happen to you two.”

Jared’s arm wound around his neck, squeezing tight enough to be the start of more wrestling, but his smile was soft. “Yeah, I guess you are.”


End file.
